


harbours&lighthouses.

by rainbowdasharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I just needed some good bonding moments, I wrote this when I still thought the scar on Keith's cheek was a Galra mark, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post Season 6, Slow Burn, So read this knowing that!, So slow they don't even get to kiss tbh, keith pov
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: | post S6, spoiler!, keith-centered, klance |"[...] Il Paladino Rosso continuò a leggere, col cuore che batteva all'impazzata: si era ripromesso, in quei due anni trascorsi con sua madre, di non dare troppo peso alle sue origini – ora che sapeva che Krolia aveva sempre combattuto dalla parte “giusta” della guerra, la sua stessa parte, non aveva più motivo di preoccuparsi del sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene. Ma al tempo stesso, risultava difficile da ignorare se decideva di marchiargli il volto, lo stesso volto che doveva affrontare ogni santo giorno."





	harbours&lighthouses.

harbours&lighthouses

  


Non era facile viaggiare di giorno in giorno, per ore e ore nello spazio aperto. Guidare era stancante, cavalcare l'infinito snervante. 

Sapevano che non sarebbe stato semplice tornare sulla Terra.

Keith ormai aveva acquistato un'altra tempra: i mesi trascorsi nei Blade of Marmora lo avevano abituato al silenzio, alla solitudine; i due anni spesi con sua madre lo avevano avvicinato all'idea della pazienza. La sola idea di poter viaggiare in compagnia era di per sé già abbastanza perché la fatica pesasse di meno meno, ma si rendeva conto che per i suoi compagni era diverso. 

La perdita del castello era ancora troppo fresca e L'unica ad aver affrontato viaggi davvero lunghi a bordo dei loro fidati alleati era Pidge. Ma, anche per lei, era fondamentale avere l'occasione di fermarsi, sgranchire le gambe, respirare al di fuori della cabina dei propri leoni.

Spesso, Keith aveva notato, i suoi compagni si guardavano intorno un po' sperduti, confusi, come se si aspettassero di trovarsi di nuovo davanti quella che era diventata la loro casa per tanto tempo. E nessuno poteva interpretare quelle occhiate meglio di lui.

  


Si erano appena fermati su un pianeta abbastanza ospitale, lontano da sguardi indiscreti, quando Keith in silenzio si allontanò di qualche passo verso uno stretto passaggio tra due alte pareti di quello che sembrava vetro smussato. Il pianeta era piuttosto freddo: rocce simili a ghiacciai sembravano ricoprire gran parte della sua superficie. Come spesso – molto spesso – aveva fatto nelle ultime settimene, colse l'ennesima occasione di specchiarsi su quelle pareti riflettenti e, istintivamente, sfiorò di nuovo il marchio che era comparso sulla sua guancia dopo aver salvato Shiro. 

Era strano? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Da una parte, era come se un vecchio amico fosse tornato allo scoperto; in un certo senso, ora sapeva che era al posto giusto, che quel volto era davvero suo. Dall'altra... sembrava un'etichetta, come uno slogan: “guardatemi, sono metà Galra!” e, anche se aver conosciuto sua madre, Krolia, aveva riempito quei vuoti creati dal dubbio (quante volte si era chiesto se non fosse _sbagliato_ , se non fosse anche lui, in fondo, come Zarkon, Lotor, Sendak), continuava adesso a sentirsi in un limbo in cui si sentiva _diverso_ : da sua madre, da suo padre, da Shiro, dai suoi amici. 

Aveva bisogno di tempo, immaginava. 

«Keith? Tutto ok, amico?» Keith quasi trasalì e, quasi fosse stato colto in flagrante, si voltò immediatamente verso chi lo aveva interpellato. A pochi passi da lui, all'interno di quel cunicolo ghiacciato, c'era Lance – il suo autonominato rivale, il suo braccio destro (o così ancora credeva, forse sperava). Aveva questa sua peculiare espressione sul volto, una stramba via di mezzo tra il preoccupato e il curioso, che sui suoi lineamenti affilati risaltavano persino di più. 

Il Paladino Rosso accennò un mezzo sorriso, poi si allontanò dalla fredda parete rocciosa, quasi a voler lasciare indietro quei sentimenti contrastanti che lo lenivano da giorni.

«Nessun problema, controllavo i dintorni».

Con Lance, era tutto _strano_ da quando era tornato – più strano di tutto il resto, il che la diceva lunga; non erano mai andati particolarmente d'accordo ma per il breve periodo in cui Keith aveva assunto la guida del team, Lance si era dimostrato non solo un compagno di squadra affidabile, ma persino il suo personale supporto nei momenti più critici. Il ritorno di Shiro (o, per meglio dire, del _clone_ di Shiro) li aveva di nuovo allontanati, scombinando quel delicato equilibrio che avevano raggiunto e adesso—beh, Keith non aveva idea di cosa gli passasse per la mente, ma aveva la crescente sensazione che Lance lo _cercasse_. Non era la prima volta che Keith si allontanava per un po' e puntualmente il Paladino Blu si premurava di vedere dove fosse, cosa stesse facendo. 

«Mh» gli rispose e, anche in quel momento, Keith vide l'esitazione sul suo volto. Lance era fortemente espressivo, il che rendeva facile persino per lui capire cosa l'amico provasse, più o meno. (In realtà, Keith aveva il dubbio di essere semplicemente un po' più percettivo, nei suoi confronti, rispetto al passato.) «È che sei un sacco pensieroso, da quando sei tornato».

Forse, Keith si disse, senza perdere la calma, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: Lance era così, attento osservatore nel momento del bisogno, pronto a tendere la mano a chi gli sembrava in difficoltà. Poteva sembrare superficiale e, proprio per questo, in grado di coglierti di sorpresa all'improvviso quando invece si rivelava non solo premuroso, ma un vero e proprio sostegno. 

E tanti saluti ai suoi tentativi di non far preoccupare i suoi amici.

Keith scrollò le spalle, deciso comunque a tacere. «Sono successe un bel po' di cose, non è facile digerire tutto».

«Oh, puoi dirlo forte. A partire da questa tua nuova versione che sembra uscita dalle copertine di un fumetto». Di fronte all'espressione confusa di Keith, Lance continuò: «Andiamo! Torni da una sottospecie di viaggio nel tempo...»

«Ho già detto che il tempo si percepiva in modo diverso--»

«Sì, sì, ho capito» lo liquidò bruscamente, incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Dicevo, torni grande e grosso insieme a tua madre e a un lupo spaziale, e--» e qui si schiarì la voce, aggrottando le sopracciglia in quella che forse doveva essere la sua imitazione, «”Seguitemi!”, mentre ti getti al salvataggio di Shiro come nei colossal di azione e non solo! Torni anche con un segno sul volto che ti fa sembrare uno guerriero pellerossa, non so! Pazzesco».

Keith esitò, poi si sfiorò di nuovo la guancia. «È un marchio Galra» lo corresse con un mezzo sorriso, non potendo fare a meno di pensare che, raccontato da Lance, tutto sembrava più facile, quasi entusiasmante. «Anche Krolia li ha sul volto». (Nonostante tutto, si sentiva ancora un po' in imbarazzo a chiamarla “mamma”.)

«Un marchio, uh?» Improvvisamente, Lance si fece più vicino, a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. «E ha un qualche significato? Non so, tipo tatuaggio, sai».

«Mia madre ha detto che rispecchiano il percorso di un individuo» mormorò il moro, un po' a disagio sia per la vicinanza che per l'attenzione. Perché tanto interesse? «ma non ho approfondito, non mi interessa».

«E perché no?» Aveva quasi dimenticato, in compenso, quanto il Paladino Blu potesse essere inopportuno ed insistente. La sua curiosità era da paragonare a quella di un felino: pressante, imprevedibile e il più delle volte dettata da pura innocenza. 

«... Perché è solo un marchio» concluse, prima di superarlo e tornare verso lo spiazzo in cui erano atterrati con i leoni, consapevole di non essere per niente bravo a mentire, neanche a se stesso. 

  


***

  
«Posso farti una domanda?»

Krolia doveva aver sentito così tante volte quella frase che Keith la avvertì sonoramente sospirare alle sue spalle; il giovane si ritrovò a corrucciarsi lievemente, ma tenne la bocca chiusa e lo sguardo fisso alla vastità dello spazio davanti a sé. Yorak, il lupo spaziale, ormai suo compagno inseparabile, dormiva placidamente in un angolo della cabina. 

«Che cosa vuoi sapere?» Due anni passati assieme e Keith, dopo aver esitato i primi giorni, aveva cominciato a chiederle di tutto. Il tempo era passato così in fretta, con lei, quasi da non essere sembrato abbastanza ma, nonostante tutte le storie che gli aveva raccontato, c'erano ancora delle lacune che non sapeva come colmare. 

Non era semplice essere un  _ibrido_ .

«Mi avevi detto che i marchi hanno un significato».

«Lo hanno, anche se per ognuno ci sono delle differenze a seconda della tribù, della discendenza e della personalità» spiegò la madre, portandosi al suo fianco e poggiandosi alla poltrona del pilota – chiaro segno che la spiegazione poteva essere lunga. «Non tutti i Galra li ottengono e per alcuni sono così chiari che li detengono alla nascita. Nella nostra famiglia... beh, per i miei genitori, i miei nonni e anche per me sono sempre comparsi in momenti particolari».

Keith strinse con maggior fermezza i comandi di Black, non sapendo bene cosa aspettarsi. Forse era solo una sensazione, ma avvertiva il marchio formicolare. 

«Che genere di momenti?»

Con la coda dell'occhio, vide Krolia sfiorarsi i lati del volto con fare pensieroso, come se stesse rivivendo i ricordi della comparsa di quei segni. 

«Il primo l'ho ottenuto quando ero ancora molto giovane. Ho scacciato dei soldati di Zarkon dal mio villaggio e mia madre disse che era il mio  _tidser_ , il mio destino». Un sorriso compiaciuto si formò sulle sue labbra perché era evidente che avesse combattuto tanto a lungo anche per quel motivo: Krolia credeva davvero nella lotta agli oppressori, tanto da averne fatto una vocazione. «Il secondo è spuntato quando Kolivan mi ha proposto di unirmi ai Blade of Marmora, che è quello che mi ha guidato da tuo padre... e ad avere te. Forse mi ha solo avvertito che ero sulla strada giusta».

Per un po', calò il silenzio. Keith aveva capito cosa quei marchi potevano significare per sua madre, ma faceva fatica ad associare qualcosa di così specifico al suo: doveva salvare Shiro, era quella la sua vocazione? Lo aveva fatto, più e più volte, dopotutto. Mai aveva rinunciato a colui che più a lungo aveva considerato la sua unica famiglia e mai lo avrebbe fatto.

«So cosa ti stai chiedendo, Keith. Il tuo caso è diverso perché, beh—non sei completamente Galra. Non pensavo neanche ti comparissero». Il giovane avvertì la mano calda di Krolia sfiorargli la guancia, con un malcelato orgoglio nelle dita che percorrevano la pelle ora violacea. A detta di Shiro, somigliava moltissimo a Krolia e per lei, forse, quei marchi ne erano l'ennesima prova. «Solo tu puoi darti una spiegazione».

Keith sospirò. «Ho capito» disse, lasciando che Krolia lo accarezzasse fin quando ne sentiva il bisogno; lui, dal canto suo, aveva ancora qualche problema a gestire le effusioni ma fortunatamente neanche sua madre sembrava molto brava, in questo. Infatti, dopo poco fu lei a spontaneamente porre fine a quel contatto. Shiro aveva ragione, si somigliavano davvero molto – forse addirittura troppo.

La sua mente, intanto, viaggiava altrove. 

La sua parte Galra, fino ad allora sempre dormiente, si era risvegliata solo quando aveva dovuto combattere Shiro con tutte le sue forze, affrontando i mostri e le paure che da sempre lo attanagliavano: essere abbandonato dall'unica persona che gli aveva promesso di non farlo mai. Forse, si disse, il suo destino lo aveva condotto lì, dove il Paladino Nero ne aveva più bisogno. 

Si rispose così, mentre accelerava appena, spingendo i comandi di Black in avanti. Si era trovato lì, ad affrontare la persona per lui più importante in assoluto per salvarlo e per poi succedergli nel guidare quel leone. 

***

  
«Ci fermiamo di nuovo?»

«Coran dice che questi luoghi hanno le biblioteche più vaste della galassia». La voce di Allura risuonò chiara nell'interfono e, se negli ultimi due anni la memoria di Keith non aveva subito colpi, era piuttosto sicuro che quello fosse il tono di: “non si accettano obiezioni”. 

Keith sospirò. «Va bene, ma se non ci sbrighiamo non arriveremo neanche alla Via Lattea nei prossimi cinque anni» mormorò, tenendo a sottolineare il suo disappunto. 

Virarono, nella solita formazione a forma di “v” verso una massa di satelliti che galleggiavano pigramente attorno ad un pianeta grigiastro, la cui atmosfera sembrava essere quasi del tutto invasa da un pulviscolo scuro, il quale rendeva difficile vedere la superficie. La biblioteca, Coran spiegò, era divisa per enormi sezioni proprio sui satelliti, più vivibili del pianeta attorno cui gravitavano.

Si diedero appuntamento per qualche ora dopo, così che tutti potessero curiosare all'interno di quell'enorme luogo di conoscenza.

La struttura dove Keith era entrato sarebbe bastata da sola a contenere la maggior parte delle più grandi biblioteche terrestri: erano strane costruzioni, fatte di lunghi ed infiniti corridoi che si rincorrevano dietro per tutta la superficie della massa rocciosa, ricoprendola completamente. Un vero e proprio labirinto fatto di una sostanza friabile ma resistente, tanto che persino le _librerie_ che ospitavano i tomi erano fatte dello stesso materiale, facendo quasi pensare che l'architetto di quel progetto immenso avesse scavato la superficie stessa del satellite per ricavare la struttura. L'interno era fiocamente illuminato da alcune luci biancastre, tenute basse forse per non nuocere troppo alla vista. 

Sembrava assurdo, ma quel luogo non era – almeno apparentemente – sorvegliato; Keith si ritrovò ben presto a vagare lungo i corridoi di una sezione chiamata “Vita”, un termine alquanto generico a suo parere. 

Probabilmente, però, la generalizzazione era necessaria, quando si parlava dell' _intero_ universo: i libri erano disposti a seconda delle galassie, dei sistemi solari ed infine dei pianeti, seguendo un ordine certosino; descrivevano una ad una le specie che vi si potevano trovare o raccoglievano informazioni circa usi, costumi e via discorrendo. Un complicato sistema di traduzione riusciva a visualizzare in forma olografica il testo nella lingua richiesta da chi leggeva (persino le lingue terrestri). Seppur inizialmente irritato da quella pausa non prevista, adesso Keith iniziava a farsi curioso: quante diverse specie popolavano l'universo? Tante, troppe perché un singolo essere potesse conoscerle tutte. E Zarkon, pensò, aveva pensato di poterle addirittura _conquistare_.

Sorrise lievemente a quel pensiero, pensando che ci avevano pensato dei _terrestri_ – una specie ritenuta inferiore sia ai Galra che agli Alteani, sotto molti punti di vista – a mettere un punto al suo piano. 

Certo, restava Haggar. Ma insieme avevano fatto molto, moltissimo.

Fu immerso in questi pensieri che Keith si ritrovò davanti ad una sezione particolarmente grande; l'automatica traduzione virtuale galleggiò pigramente di fronte alla targa che dava inizio alla sezione “Galra e tribù discendenti”, che da sola occupava probabilmente lo stesso spazio dell'intera biblioteca interna della Garrison. 

Keith inspirò a fondo e poi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, cominciò a leggere uno per uno i titoli dei numerosi volumi posti sugli scaffali.

In millenni di conquiste, sembrava che i Galra avessero cominciato sempre di più a mischiare il loro sangue con quello dei popoli che era andato conquistando: molti dei libri, infatti, parlavano degli _ibridi._ Certo, niente parole lusinghiere né accenni a casi particolari (come il suo o quello di Lotor) ma riconobbe alcune illustrazioni di creature descritte del simili al quartetto che seguiva Lotor con fedeltà altalenante. 

Si spinse ancora più in là, seguendo affascinato i titoli che si spingevano oltre gli studi dell'anatomia Galra: “Metodi di combattimento”, “Mitologia”, “Zarkon l'Imperatore dell'Universo: una Biografia Sintetica di 3000 anni” e molto altro, finché finalmente non trovò ciò che catturò davvero la sua attenzione.

Keith dovette mettersi sulle punte dei piedi per riuscire ad afferrare un tomo grande ed impolverato; poteva anche essere più alto, ma non aveva di certo la stazza di un Galra. Il titolo del libro brillava di una scrittura lineare e geometrica che Keith aveva visto numerose volte ma che mai aveva conosciuto e recitava, secondo il traduttore: “Marchi Galra, sviluppo e significati”.

Senza neanche premurarsi di trovare un altro luogo dove sfogliare il libro, Keith si sedette sul pavimento e cominciò a sfogliare le pagine una ad una, notando per la prima volta quanti _tipi_ diversi di segni i Galra potessero avere.

Per lo più si trattava di forme piuttosto nette e non troppo invadenti; altre volte, invece, erano più appariscenti e grandi, che andavano a ricoprire l'interezza del cranio e magari si intrecciavano lungo il corpo, come una ramificazione di rami. Trovò i segni di sua madre, descritti pressapoco come lei gli aveva raccontato: “Il marchio di solito compare quando l'individuo trova la sua vocazione. Si sdoppia nel caso in cui trovi un mezzo con cui ottenere il suo compimento”. Keith sfogliò ancora e ancora, fin quando—non trovò quello che cercava. 

Accarezzò l'illustrazione come molteplici volte aveva fatto con la sua pelle, perché il segno raffigurato era lo stesso: una linea lievemente curva che finiva in una punta, “di solito si manifestano ai lati del volto, puntando verso il centro di esso”. 

Il Paladino Rosso continuò a leggere, col cuore che batteva all'impazzata: si era ripromesso, in quei due anni trascorsi con sua madre, di non dare troppo peso alle sue origini – ora che sapeva che Krolia aveva sempre combattuto dalla parte “giusta” della guerra, la sua stessa parte, non aveva più motivo di preoccuparsi del sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene. Ma al tempo stesso, risultava difficile da ignorare se decideva di marchiargli il volto, lo stesso volto che doveva affrontare ogni santo giorno.

“Questi marchi sono, oltre ad essere piuttosto rari, di tardiva comparsa: non è inusuale che ne compaia solo uno. Sono chiamati la _Via del Marinaio_.”

Keith sollevò un sopracciglio, non sapendo come sentirsi pensando che persino quel segno sul suo volto fosse _inusuale_. Chissà se, in vita sua, avrebbe mai avuto il piacere di avere qualcosa di _semplice_.

Continuò a leggere.

“Il primo simbolo si manifesta di fronte al riconoscimento di un luogo o una presenza sicura nella propria vita. Rappresenta il porto di partenza del Marinaio. Il secondo, invece, è chiamato Faro e rappresenta un qualcosa o un qualcuno che fa sì che si proceda in avanti, verso la scoperta. Questi segni compaiono di rado proprio perché sono fortemente legati a forti sentimenti, mentre le tradizioni Galra scoraggiano i legami troppo stretti tra individui o luoghi.”

Keith chiuse il libro con cautela e, altrettanto lentamente, lo ripose. 

Non era difficile immaginare quale fosse il suo porto – Shiro. Nello sfiorarsi la guancia destra, ricordò ogni singolo istante di quello scontro che lo aveva quasi prosciugato... se aveva combattuto fino all'ultimo secondo, lo sapeva, era perché a Shiro non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare.

Non sapeva se avrebbe mai fatto per qualcun altro quello che aveva fatto per lui.

Ma un _faro_? Keith era abbastanza sicuro di avere già abbastanza motivi per proseguire nella sua vita: cosa, più della salvezza dell'universo, poteva costringerlo ad avanzare, ancora e ancora?

«Keith?» Una voce lo colse di sorpresa, immerso com'era nei suoi pensieri: aveva preso a camminare verso l'uscita senza rendersene conto e, proprio in prossimità di questa, aveva trovato Lance sul suo cammino. Sembrava alquanto abbattuto, ma fu veloce nel nasconderlo, stranamente.

«È quasi ora» si limitò a dire, risultando forse brusco. Il compagno non sembrò farci caso.

«Già. Trovato qualcosa di interessante?»

Keith scrollò le spalle. «Mi sono solo tolto una curiosità. Tu hai fatto?»

«Direi di sì». Non era da Lance rimanere sul vago; era un tipo a cui piaceva parlare e lo faceva per ogni piccolezza, anche per il solo gusto di interrompere il silenzio. Ma Keith decise di non farsi troppe domande al riguardo. Erano tutti stanchi, dopotutto. 

«Andiamo, allora».

  


_***_  
  


Ormai non mancava molto al sistema solare.

Si erano fermati su un pianeta di modeste dimensioni, per permettere a Pidge di ultimare le modifiche al suo sistema di comunicazioni, in modo che fosse intercettato solo da suo padre; meglio non mettere in allarme tutto il pianeta presentandosi a bordo di Leoni alieni per metà tecnologici e metà magici e lasciare che il signor Holt si occupasse di avvertire chi di dovere. 

«Questo viaggio si sta rivelando più lungo del previsto» osservò Shiro, sedendosi al fianco di Keith che stava seduto in disparte, con Yorak al proprio fianco. Allura, Coran e Hunk stavano aiutando Pidge con le loro conoscenze, mentre Lance si occupava di far sgranchire un po' le zampe a Kaltenecker, al sicuro in un casco che Pidge le aveva costruito su misura. Le cabine dei leoni potevano essere grandi, ma una mucca rimaneva pur sempre una mucca e aveva pur bisogno di pascolare. 

«Spero che la situazione non si sia complicata, in nostra assenza» gli rispose Keith, senza poter fare a meno di sciogliersi in un mezzo sorriso. Ormai si era abituato al nuovo _look_ di Shiro e quei capelli bianchi, si disse, rispecchiavano quanto meno la sua anima – ancora pura, persino dopo tutto quello che era successo.

«Non possiamo saperlo, ancra. Non ci resta che andare avanti» gli rammentò Shiro e questo non fece che far corrucciare lievemente Keith. “Andare avanti”, il _Faro_. Il suo amico, mentore e fratello maggiore non poté fare a meno di notare quel suo cambiamento di espressione – chi lo conosceva meglio di Shiro, dopotutto? «Vuoi parlare di qualcosa, Keith?»

«... Come?»

«Potrò essere un po' ammaccato, ma ho la mente lucida. E riconosco il modo in cui aggrotti le sopracciglia, sei pensieroso».

Keith inspirò, poi prese a guardare altrove – dove si trovava Lance, ad esempio. Sembrava impegnato a convincere Kaltenecker a muoversi, spingendola da dietro, ma il bovino non voleva saperne. 

“ _E ha un significato? Non so, tipo un tatuaggio”._

«È una stupidaggine» mormorò, ma ben presto si ritrovò a raccontare a Shiro molte cose che aveva preferito evitargli, fino a quel momento; si stava ancora riprendendo, dopotutto, i suoi problemi potevano aspettare un po', si era detto. E invece, si rese conto, certe cose non cambiavano proprio mai: era assurdo, ma Shiro era davvero il suo _porto_ , dove potersi ritenere al sicuro: più parlava, più sentiva il peso sulle sue spalle che diminuiva, poco a poco. 

Gli raccontò di come quel marchio fosse comparso mentre combatteva contro il suo clone, di come sua madre gli avesse spiegato il significato che poteva avere e di come nella biblioteca avesse letto ciò a cui venivano associati secondo quegli studiosi.

«Ma io non sono uno che si lega così tanto alle persone. Come posso trovare qualcuno che—mi spinga oltre?» concluse.

«Magari in modo aspettato, guarda tua madre. Ha dovuto schiantarsi su un pianeta sconosciuto per arrivare fin qui. È difficile prevedere che cosa può riservare il destino» osservò Shiro, con un sorriso. «Ma non c'è solo questo, vero?»

Keith si rese conto di essersi corrucciato quando Shiro accennò una risata. «E va bene. Tanto è inutile che tenti di negarlo, con te» si arrese.

«Beh, ci sono voluti più di dieci anni, ma alla fine lo hai capito».

«Da quando sono tornato—non so, credo di... essere ancora più diverso di prima. Ho paura di...non saprei, come se...» 

«Come se il tuo posto non ti appartenesse più?» Keith annuì, lentamente. «Beh, non credo che qualcuno la pensi così. Ci hai colti di sorpresa, questo è sicuro, ma... Sei mancato molto a tutti. Soprattutto a Lance».

Keith lo fissò, confuso. «Come?»

«Si è sentito molto solo, in tua assenza. O così credo io». Shiro allungò la mano per accarezzare Yorak, che per tutta risposta sbuffò appena ma lo lasciò fare. Il lupo aveva avvertito sin dall'inizio il legame che c'era tra loro, così nei confronti dell'uomo rimaneva docile quanto al fianco di Keith. «Non è stato semplice, per lui. E io non ho migliorato le cose, spesso... Credo che con te si trovi più a suo agio. Ti ammira, a disdetta delle apparenze e crede in te tanto quanto ci credo io». Senza volerlo, Keith tornò a guardare il soggetto dei loro discorsi: Lance stava dando a Kaltenecker la sua scorta personale di verdura aliena, adesso, così che potesse ruminare in tranquillità, testardamente ancora ferma nel solito punto. 

Keith aveva visto Lance piangere di fianco a Shiro, schiacciato dal senso di colpa. Lo aveva visto venirgli incontro non appena era tornato, carico del suo sarcasmo ma comunque _primo_ nel dargli il bentornato.

Con l'andare dei giorni, poi, Keith aveva avvertito una spaccatura sensibile prima tra lui e Allura e poi, in un certo senso, tra lui, Pidge e Hunk. Non era evidente: era una sorta di serpeggiante disagio che aleggiava nelle loro conversazioni e che il lungo viaggio in solitaria (ognuno nel proprio leone) non doveva aver aiutato. Fino a quel momento, però, Keith non ci aveva dato troppo peso – Lance a volte sapeva essere pesante, col suo modo di fare, ma sembrava che la situazione non fosse nata da un banale screzio.

«E che cosa dovrei fare, secondo te?»

«Ripartire» rispose semplicemente Shiro, alzandosi, ancora un po' debole sulle proprie gambe. «Non devi sforzarti di abbracciare tutti, ma puoi intanto iniziare da chi ti tende la mano». 

  


***

  


Ripartire, aveva detto Shiro.

Con quella parola in testa, Keith, dopo aver inspirato a fondo, nel momento in cui aveva proposto una divisione temporanea – si trattava solo di perlustrare l'area attorno alla Terra, per assicurarsi che non ci fossero brutte sorprese ad attenderli – aveva scelto Lance. Forse gli avrebbe chiesto comunque di accompagnarlo perché, questo lo ricordava bene, da quando pilotava Black il Paladino Blu era stato il primo ad averlo fatto sentire a proprio agio... ma adesso voleva fare qualcosa di più, qualcosa che non fosse strettamente per se stesso. 

Stavano viaggiando fianco a fianco, a velocità moderata. Era difficile capire quanto potersi avvicinare, a causa dei numerosi satelliti che gravitavano attorno alla Terra, quindi avevano deciso di mantenere la distanza e avvicinarsi il minimo indispensabile per testare il nuovo sistema di comunicazioni di Pidge. 

«Pensi davvero che potrebbero attaccarci?» chiese Lance, l'ansia nella voce percepibile.

«Stavano per mettere Shiro in isolamento, ricordi? Meglio non rischiare».

Non solo; non era neanche detto che Haggar non avesse previsto i loro spostamenti e che quindi non li avesse seguiti, in chissà quale modo, fin laggiù. Meglio essere prudenti, su ogni fronte. 

Giunsero a poca distanza da Marte e lì, consapevoli di non poter procedere oltre, si fermarono: dovevano soltanto aspettare che l'aggeggio di Pidge si collegasse alla rete privilegiata che cercava: era abbastanza potente da poter raggiungere il loro pianeta da quella distanza e cercare Sam Holt tra i numerosissimi canali che recepiva. Da lì, inoltre, la Terra era visibile: il pianeta blu spiccava sullo sfondo infinito dello spazio. Se Lance non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un verso meravigliato, quasi _commosso_ , Keith si sentì... combattuto.

Era il pianeta dove era nato, era vero; ma era anche il pianeta che gli aveva strappato suo padre e che gli aveva reso la vita un inferno, prima che Shiro si prendesse cura di lui. E anche dopo che lui era scomparso durante la missione Kerberos. 

«Hai proprio una brutta faccia, in questo momento». Keith trasalì e si trovò di fronte la comunicazione video aperta con Lance, che lo fissava come se avesse di fronte un idiota. Sentì il volto scaldarsi un po', difficile dire se per l'irritazione o l'imbarazzo. 

«Sei proprio irritante come ti ricordavo» mugugnò il moro, incrociando le braccia. Lance per tutta risposta ridacchiò e Keith, ancora memore delle parole di Shiro, si chiese se non dovesse—parlargli. Provare a dire qualcosa. Voleva diventare un buon leader ma, prima di questo, anche qualcuno su cui gli altri potessero contare, no? E quindi sì, su cui anche Lance potesse contare, soprattutto visto che era così _isolato_ dagli altri. «Pensavo fossi cambiato anche tu, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo». A modo suo, certo.

L'espressione di Lance mutò in un sorriso pensieroso e, quasi immediatamente, si lasciò andare allo schienale, forse cercando di sdrammatizzare. 

«Nah, sei tu quello che ha avuto un'esperienza spazio-temporale, mica io. Sono il solito».

«Però chiacchieri di meno».

La consapevolezza poteva fare magie: il solo sapere che Lance aveva qualcosa che non andava gli fece notare il modo in cui adocchiò preoccupato allo schermo, come se fosse stato scoperto. Se Shiro non gliene avesse parlato, dubitava fortemente che ci avrebbe fatto caso. 

«... Secondo te, sono strano?»

Era incredibile. Per qualche assurda ragione, Keith sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare – Lance era in grado di creare e cancellare muri in un attimo. Ricordava come si era presentato da lui per chiedergli se non fosse meglio farsi da parte dopo il ritorno di Shiro; da _lui_ , non da nessun altro. Si chiese se schermaglie su schermaglie non fossero sempre state un modo come un altro per avvicinarsi a lui, una sorta di complicata e perversa strategia per far sì che entrambi avessero almeno una certezza a cui aggrapparsi: la loro rivalità, in cui anche Keith aveva finito con l'essere coinvolto. 

Era assurdo. Ma essere assurdi era la specialità di Lance. 

«Lo sei sempre stato, senza offesa».

«Ah-ah, grazie, Keith».

«... Ma sei meno rumoroso del solito. E non fai l'idiota con Allura». Cadde il silenzio e Keith capì che doveva aver centrato, almeno in parte, il punto. Lance era un libro aperto, in certe situazioni. «È Allura il problema?»

«No, lei è--». Lo vide mordersi il labbro e istintivamente Keith maledisse quel poco contatto che quegli schermi potevano garantire – freddo, di certo non adatto a quell'improvviso dialogo _serio_. Anche se, c'era da dire, non sapeva neanche se era pronto ad avere una discussione _seria_ con Lance. «Sono successe un po' di cose mentre non c'eri».

«Me lo avete raccontato».

«Beh, non—proprio tutto». Lance si portò una mano sul collo, in imbarazzo. «Insomma, lei è innamorata di Lotor. E sì, lo è ancora, direi piuttosto chiaramente». Doveva aver notato che Keith stava aprendo bocca per manifestare il suo dissenso. «Ma non è questo il punto. Sono io ad essere... confuso, credo».

«Su cosa?»

Ma la conversazione venne interrotta da una miriade di finestre che, con la faccina sorridente di Pidge, segnalavano un “SUCCESS!” scritto in maiuscolo. 

«Beh, missione compiuta». Lance fu velocissimo a cambiare discorso e il caso, in un certo senso, giocò a suo favore non una ma ben due volte.

Anche se era difficile definirla fortuna.

Un'ulteriore schermata si aprì di fronte agli occhi di entrambi, visualizzando due oggetti non identificati in avvicinamento; Keith sentì immediatamente fremere il suo corpo a causa dell'adrenalina, mentre assottigliava lo sguardo per analizzare la situazione nel minor tempo possibile.  
Terrestri? Le forze di Haggar?

«Lance, non possiamo tornare indietro. Dobbiamo abbatterli, prima di tornare dagli altri o rischiamo un agguato».

«Abbatterli?» Era evidente che, dal tono usato, il suo secondo in comando non fosse del suo stesso avviso. «Keith, potrebbero essere gente della Terra!»

«E se non lo fossero?»

«E _se lo fossero_?»

Keith sbuffò, innervosito. Era tardi per nascondersi – quelle navicelle, un po' rudimentali in confronto ai loro leoni, erano ormai nel pieno del loro campo visivo e si avvicinavano a velocità sostenuta (ma non tale da renderli pericolosi) verso di loro. 

Prima che Keith potesse fare qualcosa (ovvero, aprire il fuoco), Lance stabilì un contatto.

«Ehilà, gente!» si sentì risuonare e Keith trattenne a stento un'imprecazione; aveva dimenticato che, tra loro, era sicuramente Lance quello a cui più premeva tornare sulla Terra e questo poteva... oscurare il suo giudizio, in una situazione come quella. 

«Identificatevi». Una voce gracchiò con difficoltà nelle loro cabine, tradendo la ecnologia scarsa.

«Wow, beh, siamo i paladini di Voltron! Terrestri, per giunta, sapete? Umani proprio come voi!»

Le parole di Lance non dovettero suonare granché convincenti, perché il fuoco fu aperto un attimo dopo, dritto nella loro direzione.

I due leoni reagirono in un batter d'occhio anche se, nel caso di Lance, fu piuttosto Red a spostarsi che non il suo pilota a comandarle di farlo. Entrambi schizzarono verso l'alto e Keith si portò prontamente di fronte a Lance, in modo tale da fornirgli uno scudo e dandogli così il tempo di tornare con i piedi per terra... beh, sui comandi, almeno.

«Non hanno intenzione di parlare, pare» mormorò il Paladino Rosso, mentre faceva sì che Black spalancasse le ali. Avrebbe voluto evitare di suonare così sarcastico, ma non poteva proprio farne a meno. 

«Non possiamo neanche abbatterli!» Keith scrollò le spalle, ma non gli rispose direttamente. «Sulla Terra dobbiamo scenderci e non mi pare un buon biglietto da visita buttare giù due navicelle, cosa dici?»

Keith schioccò la lingua: punto a suo favore. «E che cosa proponi di fare?»

Lance non gli rispose, inizialmente e il moro pensò di averla avuta vinta, una volta tanto; quell'idiota sapeva essere più testardo di Kaltenecker, quando ci si metteva... ma in quell'occasione, si illuse, non avrebbe fatto di testa sua. 

Si illuse, appunto.

Un attimo dopo, Red aveva spalancato le fauci, per rivelare Lance che, dall'interno della sua bocca, sbracciava in segno di resa di fronte alle navi (ormai quasi certamente di provenienza terrestre) le quali cessarono il fuoco e, confuse, si fermarono. 

«Quel cretino— _Lance_!» tuonò, attraverso la voce di Black. «Torna immediatamente in postazione!» Inutile dire che fu ignorato. 

Keith quasi ringhiò dalla frustrazione – ma non si rendeva conto del pericolo a cui si stava sottoponendo? Non riusciva a capire che potevano trattarlo come un prigioniero, così come avevano fatto con Shiro?

Toccava a lui risolvere le cose, senza far danni. (Il che era piuttosto ironico, considerando che aveva dato per scontato che fosse _Lance_ il suo freno razionale nelle situazioni in cui tendeva ad agire senza pensare).

Inspirò profondamente, poi chiuse gli occhi mentre afferrava i comandi di Black. La pazienza precedeva la concentrazione, dopotutto: Keith si spostò lentamente poco sopra Red e poi diede di nuovo il via all'interfono, per far sì che la sua voce si disperdesse nello spazio e giungesse anche ai loro inseguitori. 

«Siamo--» non poteva credere a quello che stava per dire, davvero. «--venuti in pace. Siamo al comando di un'unità che si propone di difendere l'universo. Abbiamo dei contatti sulla Terra, fateci parlare con loro». Con Black si portò nelle immediate vicinanze di Red, in un tentativo di mostrarsi pronto a tutto, ma non ostile. O così sperava, non era bravo in quel genere di cose. 

Da parte delle navicelle, seguì un lungo silenzio in cui forse i piloti stavano consultandosi con le loro basi sul da farsi; Keith si augurò con tutto il cuore che il signor Holt avesse preso contatti non solo con la Garrison, ma in generale con tutti i centri di ricerca aerospaziale terrestri.

«Quali sono le vostre condizioni?» dissero, e fu abbastanza da permettergli di distentedere i nervi.

La domanda lo colse alla sprovvista (perché di certo non si aspettava di risolvere la questione così in fretta; era possibile che fosse merito anche del canale di comunicazione che avevano appena installato) e, istintivamente, gettò un'occhiata a Lance che nel frattempo aveva aspettato per tutto il tempo ancora fissato per un cavo alle fauci di Red. Lo vide voltarsi verso Black, sorridergli e con la mano fargli il segno della vittoria. 

Keith trasse un sospiro di sollievo e, disattivando per un attimo l'interfono, fece in modo che la sua voce raggiungesse solo il casco di Lance. «Ora vedi di tornare a bordo, _idiota_ ».

  


***  
  


«Lo hai detto davvero!» esclamò Lance, luminoso come di rado lo aveva visto ultimamente, non appena misero piede a terra (o, per meglio dire, sul satellite che avevano scelto come “base” prima di avere il via libera per la Terra, quella vera). Aveva ancora il casco addosso, ma il suo sorriso si vedeva persino attraverso la visiera. 

«Non cambiare discors--» provò a rimproverarlo, ma l'esuberanza di Lance sembrava essere tornata tutta in un colpo: si tolse in un attimo il casco, fischiando come... complimento, Keith supponeva.

« _Siamo venuti in pace_ » ripeté, con un tono serio che (anche stavolta, quella di Keith era solo un'ipotesi) avrebbe dovuto fare eco al suo. «Te ne sei ricordato! È stata una figata!» 

L'episodio a cui Lance si riferiva era avvenuto molto tempo prima (almeno, per Keith) quando, poco prima che ritrovassero Shiro, erano seduti tutti assieme sui divani dell'area comune del castello; Lance, Pidge e Hunk stavano parlando animatamente dei loro film preferiti e Lance aveva detto, senza tanti giri di parole: “Quando torneremo sulla Terra, dovremmo dire una cosa tipo ' _siamo venuti in pace_ ', no? Dobbiamo farlo assolutamente!”. E sì, in quella situazione di assoluta tensione, la mente di Keith era tornata a quella serata passata in tranquillità e alle parole, su cui all'epoca aveva riso, di Lance. 

«È stata una follia» lo corresse immediatamente Keith, prima di prenderlo per l'orecchio e tirarglielo un po'.

«Ahi, ahi, ahi--»

«Ti rendi conto che avrebbero potuto catturarti, o _peggio_?»

«Beh, ma c'eri tu, lì». Keith si bloccò e lo lasciò andare quasi immediatamente, colto del tutto in contropiede. Sbatté le palpebre, confuso: sapeva che Lance si fidava di lui, ma fino a quel punto? Lance si massaggiò l'orecchio, un po' teso ed evitò accuratamente di guardarlo negli occhi, mentre si spiegava. «Dovevamo mostrarci aperti al dialogo ma anche decisi, no? Io sono quello amichevole e che parla un sacco dopotutto, ho pensato potesse funzionare! Ma tu... beh». Accennò un sorriso così spontaneo che probabilmente Keith arrossì. E benedì di avere ancora il casco addosso. «Tu sei stato un vero leader, capellone. Hai fatto la scelta giusta, anche se non sapevi a cosa stavo pensando».

Keith fece a malapena in tempo a togliersi maldestramente il casco (qualunque cosa, pur di evitare di rispondergli subito... non era abituato a certe dimostrazioni di fiducia e non se la cavava troppo bene con i complimenti), quando le braccia di Lance lo raggiunsero e si ritrovò ad essere— _abbracciato_. Sì, le braccia di Lance lo stavano stringendo, in un gesto che tradiva più impazienza di quanta Keith potesse aspettarsi.

«Sono... contento che tu sia tornato» fu poco più che un sussurro, ma bastò ed avanzò per confondere Keith ancora di più. 

Era pietrificato.

Durò un attimo, perché poi il Paladino Blu si fece immediatamente indietro e, schiarendosi la voce, si guardò intorno per accertarsi che gli altri non fossero nelle vicinanze. Keith ne capì subito il motivo, non sarebbe stato molto semplice da spiegare, per nessuno dei due.

«Beh, non—c'è bisogno di dirlo, questo» mugugnò e passò un po', prima che tornasse a guardarlo, seppur di sottecchi. Un attimo dopo, però, l'imbarazzo scomparve: dopo aver aggrottato le sopracciglia, Lance fece un passò avanti e, con un'espressione confusa, gli punzecchiò la guancia sinistra. Gliela tirò, addirittura.

«Che c'è ora?!» riuscì finalmente a dire Keith, che iniziava a pensare che il ragazzo fosse completamente ammattito. Per caso era andato in carenza di ossigeno, quando era uscito da Red e non se n'era accorto?

«... hai un altro segno. Sulla guancia, intendo».

Keith sbatté le palpebre, perplesso e un attimo dopo si sincerò di quanto Lance stesse dicendo specchiandosi nella visiera del casco e sì, il castano aveva ragione: c'era un altro marchio, adesso, gemello di quello che già aveva, sulla parte sinistra del suo volto.

Le parole del libro che aveva sfogliato nella biblioteca risuonarono immediatamente nella sua mente: “ _... il secondo, invece, è chiamato Faro e rappresenta un qualcosa o un qualcuno che fa sì che si proceda avanti, verso la scoperta._ ”

Sollevò lo sguardo verso Lance, incapace di dire nulla: il suo... Faro? Possibile che... ? Intanto il compagno lo stava guardando confuso, come se non sapesse che cosa aspettarsi.

«Keith? Stai bene?»

Il Paladino Rosso scosse la testa, poi sospirò – non era il momento di pensarci: dovevano aggiornare gli altri su quanto era successo e raccontare loro quanto Lance fosse stato stupido. Gli dette una leggera spinta per invogliarlo a camminare, a cui il ragazzo rispose lamentandosi ancora.

«Invece di preoccuparti per me, preoccupati per te: ti aspetta una bella strigliata da parte di Shiro, poco ma sicuro». Lo disse con un sorriso di cui non era pienamente consapevole, mentre pensava che se davvero Lance era il suo Faro... beh, almeno poteva contare su qualcuno che credeva in lui e che rendeva la sua vita movimentata. Sin troppo.

Il cuore, però, gli batteva più veloce del normale: non vedeva l'ora di scoprire dove un simile Faro avrebbe potuto condurlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa fanfic a luglio, prima della S7. Non sono mai stata una klancer convinta che ci fosse dell'endgame nel loro rapporto, ma al tempo stesso ho sempre sperato che sviluppassero un rapporto abbastanza stretto da divenire fondamentale, nel team. Come igni buon cliché ci insegna, il nostro rivale può divenire il miglior critico di cui aver bisogno.  
> Certo, in questa storia la Klance c'è, eccome se c'è; ma non ho volutamente desiderato spingere l'acceleratore sul romanticismo, perché credo che chi li ama, li ama per quello che sono (o sono stati).  
> E niente, ieri riflettevo su come questa serie mi abbia purtroppo ferito e deluso su più fronti, ma ricordo anche che amo questi due come non troppo spesso ho amato altre ship. Ed è grazie a loro se ho ripreso in mano la scrittura con una nuova consapevolezza.


End file.
